Three Times Korra Was Called Beautiful
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: On the day of the gala. Based on episode 4. A smidgen of borra.


**Three Times Korra Was Called Beautiful**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**

**XXXX**

**1. Pema**

Korra tried to unwrinkled her formal dress, frowning down at it. She didn't really like formal gatherings, and still did not want to trust Tarrlok. She huffed and gave up on trying to fix the dress. She sat down on her bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so tired in her own eyes; she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep since the nightmares of Amon happen every night. The door to her room opened and she looked over to find Pema. Pema smiled at her, and gestured for her to stand.

"You and Tenzin may be suspicious of Tarrlok's actions, but at least, you'll be able have a little fun tonight, right?" Pema said, as she fixed Korra's dress, smoothing out the wrinkles neatly and fixing the sleeves and collar. She took a step back, looking at her work, before she looked up at Korra's hair. Korra raised an eyebrow, as Pema shook her head and took Korra's hair out of its usual ponytail.

"Sit down real quick, Korra," Korra did what she was told, as Pema picked up a comb and the small blue hairpiece that came with the dress. Pema sat down behind Korra and began to gently brush Korra's hair.

"I was once told when I was your age, getting ready for a gala or a dance, that one of the great joys in life is having one's hair brushed," Pema said, as she untangled the knots in Korra's hair and straightening it. Once she was satisfied with her work, she began to put on the hairpiece. She grinned to herself as soon as she was finished. Korra helped Pema stand, and then Pema turned Korra to face the mirror once more.

"You are beautiful, Korra. Remember that, and do not let anyone ruin your night for you," She smiled at Korra through the mirror. Korra smiled back, turned around and hugged Pema.

"Thank you,"

**2. Meelo**

After Pema and Korra finished getting ready, the rest of the airbender family waited outside near the docks for the ferry. Ikki and Jinora ran up to Korra as soon as she reached the dock, and Ikki began to ask questions. Meelo left his father alone to follow after his sisters; he stared at Korra for a moment, before he tugged on the side of her dress. Korra stopped talking to Ikki for a second and looked down at Meelo.

"Yes, Meelo?" She said, smiling down at him. He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Ikki interrupted.

"Isn't Korra pretty, Meelo? Everyone at the gala is going to be looking at Korra, right, Korra?" Korra smiled at Ikki, as she kept going on and on about the gala, before looking back down at Meelo.

"You were going to say something Meelo, what was it?" Meelo smiled again, before hugging Korra's legs.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful, Korra," Korra smiled and patted Meelo's head. She leaned down and kissed Meelo's forehead.

"Thank you, Meelo,"

**3. Bolin**

Bolin saw the hurt look in Korra's eyes when she looked at Mako and Asami. He watched from the sideline as Tarrlok took her around the room to meet people. He, also, saw that the moment Tarrlok let Korra out of his sight, she quickly left the room to go out on one of the balconies. He looked over at his brother and Asami dancing, and decided to go after Korra. He found her sitting on the railing of the balcony, just staring up at the moon.

"Nice night," Bolin said, as he walked over and leaned against the railing, looking up as well. She looked over at him, before nodding.

"What's wrong, Korra? This is a gala in your honor, shouldn't you be happy?" Bolin asked, not liking his friend's silence.

"I am…it's just…" Korra trailed off, as she played with a strand of hair.

"Is it Mako and Asami? Because even I didn't know about that one," Korra shook her head, before she spoke up.

"I'm just the Avatar, everyone is a bit intimidated by me…and it's just I'll never be as pretty as Asami…and I'll probably never have someone to like me like Mako likes Asami," She sighed. Bolin's heart skipped a beat; he could tell her his feelings now. He shook his head, not the right moment.

"Korra, you really don't believe that, do you?" Korra looked over at him in confusion, before he continued.

"Korra, you're an awesome bender. You're nice to be around and joke around with. You're kind and sweet. You have a kickass attitude, but you do like to make guy would love to probably be with you. And you're beautiful. Not just now, but when you're in your Water Tribe clothes, even in your Fire Ferret uniform," Bolin stopped and blushed lightly, knowing he said a bit too much. Korra stared at Bolin for a second, blushing as well, before she leaned over and kissed Bolin on the cheek. Bolin held his cheek, after Korra pulled away.

"Thank you, Bolin."

"Any time, Korra," He grabbed her hand,

"Now, come on, let's get a dance in before that Tarrlok guy comes looking for you again,"

**End**


End file.
